The World Wide Web (Web) makes available millions of pictures to the millions of users of the Web. Users can look at pictures of things that interest them that they have never actually seen themselves. This provides users an ability to expand their experiences from the comfort of their home or office.
Currently, image search engines provide a way to find images that the user is presently interested in. Results of a query often include many irrelevant, yet distracting images. One limitation of current search engines is that the user may spend extra time searching through the results. Another limitation of current image search engines is that a user may become distracted by the irrelevant results. Thus, what is desired is a system that helps overcome one or more of the above-described limitations.